The Adventures of T-Rex: Featuring the Digi-Squad and Friends
The Adventures of T-Rex, also known n as T-Rex (T-レックス, T-rekkusu) is an animated series that was by aired in syndication from 1992 to 1993 in North America. The show features five musical Tyrannosaurus brothers who played to sold-out crowds as a vaudeville group for the Dragon company owned by the beautiful and wealthy Myrna while also secretly fighting crime as "T-REX," masterminded by Professor Edison. The show, an American/Japanese coproduction between C&D (Créativité et Développement), Gunther-Wahl Productions and well-known anime producer Kitty Film, lasted only one season. Set in a world of anthropomorphic dinosaurs, brothers Bernie (blue), Bruno (pink), Bubba (green), Buck (yellow) and Bugsy (purple) were born with special powers to help fight crime. Each brother's special power was related to a specific part of their anatomy; Bernie's legs, Bruno's arms, Bubba's tail, Buck's mouth and teeth, and Bugsy's telekinetic eyes. The group rode out on their Rexmobile to battle “Big Boss” Graves, crime kingpin of Rep City (the show's setting), and his evil organization, The Corporation. Kid sister Ginger was part of the singing group, but didn’t know about her brothers’ secret identities. One of the show’s other noteworthy elements was giving the T-Rexes imitation celebrity voices: Jack Benny, Art Carney, Bing Crosby, Humphrey Bogart and Jimmy Durante. The series is the sixtheen episode of Garfiled1990's Agumon Adventures crossover series, featuring the characters from Digimon: Digital Monsters (known in Japan as Digimon Adventure 02 for its first season) and many more animated or live action film and TV program from around the world. It is updated as transcripts on One Fans Blog Summary (Episodes 1 - 30) The Digimon (also known as the Digi-Squad) and their many friends per team teleported to the world of anthropomorphic dinosaurs where they must join forces with Bernie, Bruno, Bubba, Buck and Bugsy: five colorful and musical Tyrannosaurus brothers with special powers to prevent the crimes of the evil "Big Boss" Graves of The Corporation in Rep City, where he, the Saurians and the newly returned Raptors led by Lord Dragaunus and Bad Rap, as well as yet another villain, Doctor Claw of the M.A.D. organization, scheme to control the Earth and the rest of the entire universe. Hold on, the Digi-Squad and friends are not the only ones ready for action, Inspector Gadget will be there too. And who else is joining in? That's right, the Mighty Ducks, and another squad of Dino heroes, the Extreme Dinosaurs! Hero Teams Digimon/Digi-Squad * Agumon: ** Koromon: ** Greymon: ** MetalGreymon ** WarGreymon * Gabumon: ** Tsunomon: ** Garurumon: ** Garurumon: ** WereGarurumon: ** MetalGarurumon * Biyomon: ** Yokomon: ** Birdramon: ** Hououmon: * Tentomon: ** Motimon ** Kabuterimon: ** MegaKabuterimon ** HerculesKabuterimon * Palmon: ** Tanemon: ** Togemon: ** Lillymon ** Rosemon * Gomamon: ** Bukamon: ** Ikkakumon: ** Zudomon: ** Vikemon * Patamon: ** Tokomon: ** Angemon: ** MagnaAngemon ** Seraphymon * Gatomon: ** Nyaromon ** Salamon: ** Angewomon: ** Magnadramon: Supporting Digimon: * Mentors: * Gennai Duelists * Yugi Muto: * Joey Wheeler: * Tristan Taylor: * Tea Gardner: Piñatas * Franklin Fizzlybear: * Fergy Fudgehog: * Paulie Pretztail: * Hudson Horstachio: * Les Galagoogoo: The Pandas of Pandasia * Toby * Oscar * Cool * Congo * Bingo * Love * Max Guides: * Yani * Didi Gizmo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo The Friendly Ghosts and Ghouls * Casper the Friendly Ghost: * Wendy the Good Little Witch: * Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost: * Poil the Ghost: * Hairy Scary * The Ghostly Trio: ** Fatso: ** Stinkie: ** Stretch: Disney Heroes * Sora: * Donald Duck: * Goofy: Other Hero Teams and Supporting Allies The Mighty Ducks * Wildwing Flashblade (voiced by Ian Ziering) * Nosedive Flashblade (voiced by Steve Mackall) * Duke L'Orange (voiced by Jeff Bennett in a British accent) * Mallory McMallard (voiced by Jennifer Hale) * Tanya Vanderflock (voiced by April Winchell) * Check "Grin" Hardwing (voiced by Brad Garrett) Guides/Mentors/Other Allies * Canard Thunderbeak (ghost) Extreme Dinosaurs * T-Bone * Stegz * Bullzeye * Spike * Hard Rock Inspector Gadget The Tomoeda Team (new assistant hero team) * Sakura Avalon * Madison Taylor * Li Showron * The Clow Cards' Guardians: Kerberos and Yue Villain Teams The Saurians * Lord Dragaunus * Siege * Wraith * Chameleon * Hunter Drones * Cyber-Raptors (as Raptor Drones) The Raptors * Bad Rap * Haxx * Spittor * Cyber-Raptors The M.A.D. Organization * Doctor Claw Main Characters T-Rex * Bernie * Bruno * Bubba * Buck * Bugsy Mentors/Guides/Other Allies * Professor Edison The Coporation * Big Boss” Graves Episode list # Hijack # Hot Shot # Rep Side Story # Star! # Mesmerized Mayor # The Big Freeze # Vinny and the Brothers # Big Time at the Big House # Rep City Games # Robo Flop # Screwloose # Radio-Dazed # Where's Ed? # The Comeback Kid # The Fabulous Brother Boys # Play It Again # Big Boss Blues # Witness Protection # Biggest Chill # Dance Fever # The Contender # The Mayor's Egg # The Flying Boat # Rep City Guru # The Kimono Caper # Doctor in the House # Crusin' for a Bruisin' # Country Cousins # The Rexmobile # Really Big Foot # It's All in the Cards # Flo and Ed # Fight at the Opera # The Rex Stuff # Rep City Blues # Radio Rip-off # Ginger Snaps # They Flap by Night # The Dough Stops Here # Bungee Bandits # The Best Offense # My Fair Chain Gang # The Grand Science Fair # Crime Takes a Holiday # The Rep City Rockets # It's a Gas # The Big Bite # Bag of Bones # Up the River # Weekend in the Country # Little Big Boss # Super T-Rex Cast English Version * Tom Fahn as Agumon ** Brianne Siddal as Koromon ** Michael Lindsay as Greymon ** Joseph Pilato as MetalGreymon ** Lex Lang as WarGreymon * Kirk Thornton as Tsunomon/Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon * Tifanie Christun as Yokomon/Biyomon ** Melodee Spevack as Birdramon/Garudamon * Jeff Nimoy as Motimon/Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon/HerculesKabuterimon * Anna Garduno as Tanemon/Palmon ** Mari Devon as Togemon/Rosemon ** Dorothy Fahn as Lillymon * R. Martin Klein as Bukamon/Gomamon/Ikkakumon ** Michael Sorich as Zudomon/Vikemon * Laura Summer as Tokomon/Patamon ** Dave Mallow as Angemon/MagnaAngemon/Seraphymon * Edie Mirman as Nyaromon/Salamon/Gatomon/Angewomon/Magnadramon Japanese Version * Chika Sakamoto Crew Digimon: Digital Monsters (Digimon Adventure) * Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series * Extreme Dinosaurs * Yu-Gi-Oh! * The Adventures of T-Rex * Inspector Gadget * Production Notes Trivia and Facts * Goofs, Mistakes and Errors * Ownership Rights * Digimon: Digital Monsters belongs to Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment and Bandai. * Frosty's Winter Wonderland belongs to Rankin/Bass and Topcraft * Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Studio Gallop and 4Kids Entertainment. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''(1987 TV series) belongs to Mirage Studios and Surge Licensing. * ''Viva Piñata ''belongs to Rare, 4Kids Entertainment and Bardel Entertainment. ** Traditional (hand-drawn) animation of the ''Viva Piñata ''characters is produced by TMS Entertainment. * ''Pandalian belongs to TVbean, Fuji Creative Corporation, Planet Entertainment, Nelvana and Funimation Productions. * Gremlins belong to Warner Bros. Pictures and Amblin Entertainment. ** Traditional (Hand-Drawn) animation of Gizmo is produced by Warner Bros. Animation. * Casper the Friendly Ghost belongs to Harvey Comics, Paramount Pictures' Cartoon Studios (formerly Famous Studios) and Hanna-Barbera. * Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney. * The Adventures of T-Rex ''and ''Gadget & the Gadgetinis belongs to DIC Entertainment. * Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Madhouse and NIS America. Music and Songs Transcripts